pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdra
|border = |name='Kingdra' |jname=(キングドラ Kingdra) |image=230Kingdra.png |ndex=230 |evofrom=Seadra |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= KING-dra |hp=75 |atk=95 |def=95 |satk=95 |sdef=95 |spd=85 |total=540 |species=Dragon Pokémon |type= / |height=5'11″ |weight=335.1 lbs |ability=Swift Swim Sniper Damp (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Kingdra (Japanese: キングドラ Kingdra) is a / -type Pokémon. It is a semi-pseudo because it's mistaken for a pseudo legendary and has a lower than 600 base stat total. Biology Appearance Kingdra resembles of a large, blue weedy sea dragon with two branch-like horns on its head and two pairs of flippers on each side with a yellow underbelly Behavior It is said that Kingdra lives and sleeps at the bottom of the sea floor, at extreme underwater depths that are otherwise devoid of life due to water pressure. It also usually hides in underwater caves. It is believed to create maelstroms by yawning. When a storm arrives, it is said to awaken and wander about in search of prey. When it comes to the surface, it creates a huge whirlpool with enough force to swallow ships. Special Abilities Kingdra can create massive whirlpools at the bottom of the sea. Its abilities are Sniper and Swift Swim. Evolution Kingdra evolves from Seadra when traded while it holds Dragon Scale while having your National Dex. Game Info Game Locations |goldsilver=Evolve Seadra |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Seadra |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Seadra |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Seadra |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Seadra |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Seadra |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Seadra |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Seadra |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 17, 18, P2 Laboratory |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries |name=Kingdra |gold=It is said that it usually hides in underwater caves. It can create whirlpools by yawning. |silver=It sleeps deep on the ocean floor to build its energy. It is said to cause tornadoes as it wakes. |crystal=It stores energy by sleeping at underwater depths at which no other life forms can survive. |ruby=Kingdra lives at extreme ocean depths that are otherwise uninhabitable. It has long been believed that the yawning of this Pokémon creates spiral ocean currents. |sapphire=Kingdra sleeps on the seafloor where it is otherwise devoid of life. When a storm arrives, the Pokémon is said to awaken and wander about in search of prey. |emerald=It sleeps quietly, deep on the seafloor. When it comes up to the surface, it creates a huge whirlpool that can swallow even ships. |firered=It sleeps deep on the ocean floor to build its energy. It is said to cause tornadoes as it wakes. |leafgreen=It is said that it usually hides in underwater caves. It can create whirlpools by yawning. |diamond=It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves. |pearl=It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves. |platinum=It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves. |heartgold=It is said that it usually hides in underwater caves. It can create whirlpools by yawning. |soulsilver=It sleeps deep on the ocean floor to build its energy. It is said to cause tornadoes as it wakes. |black=It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves. |white=It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves. }} Trivia * Kingdra has the best type advantage in the game, tied only with Palkia. * It is one of two / Pokémon, the other being Palkia. * Kingdra is one of the few Pokemon that have the same Japanese name as their English name. * Kingdra, along with Palkia, is the only -type Pokémon not to be weak to -type. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Body style 05 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Semi-Pseudo